


Weapon Of Mass Erection

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Bestiality, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Hannibal does, Humor, Jealous Will Graham, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Multi, Porn With Plot, Puns & Word Play, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Stuffing, Will Graham Doesn't Need Help, Will Graham Has a Big Dick and I Will Not Lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Hannibal discovers that Will has a Weapon Of Mass Distraction and canon diverts as he helpsdisarmit.aka; Will's Massive Dick Saves The World. What else did you think WMDs stood for?





	1. Swiggity

**Author's Note:**

> You and I both know this is just an excuse to write bottom!Hannibal porn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecure Will and Devious Hannibal

Hannibal Lecter had never considered something more with Will Graham, content with having Will Graham as a good friend and possible protege to his art until _that _day.

As usual, he was cooking up a meal for Will, currying favour and putting some meat on the skinny male. Never let it be said that Hannibal left any friend of his unsatisfied, he mused to himself, pleased with Will's continued compliance and gradual acceptance of Hannibal's presence.

Lost in thought, Hannibal's hand slipped on the pearl onion he was slicing, sending it rolling off onto the floor.

Sighing, Hannibal bent over, picking up the item, only to sense another presence behind him. He turned back to see a drowsy Will Graham leaning against the doorway, watching him absently as he sipped at a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

Will's dishevelled appearance wasn't the interesting thing. The interesting thing that caught Hannibal's eye was the rather obvious bulge filling out in Will's sleep pants. 

A very _large_ bulge, to be precise.

Which gave Hannibal an idea. He never had the blessing of having such a gifted partner, only having the blessing of his mind palace to help him recreate his fantasies.

Till now.

...and Hannibal Lecter would have his way.

* * *

Getting close to Will Graham was very easy after that incident.

Plans could change and so Hannibal discarded his current ones for more potential fun times with Will that involved a whole lot more _penetration_ than previously planned.

The man was probably battling his dying heterosexuality as Hannibal made sure to visit Will more and show off just a little bit more of himself(- _more fitting waistcoats and tighter pants_) and Will was guiltily indulging in all that Hannibal offered.

That was fine - Hannibal would break Will of that nervousness soon enough.

He preferred a confident man who knew how to use his cock properly and Hannibal would settle for nothing less, not when he found out about Will's massive _endowments._

"A... _dinner date_, Doctor?" Will muttered, looking anywhere but at Hannibal. "Isn't that unprofessional?"

Hannibal nodded once. "If you wish to consider it a date it could be so. I do not want to pressure you, Will - and I have never been seeing you in an official capacity in any way."

He keeps his tone gentle, coaxing, injected with a hint of hope for Will to bend and agree.

Will agrees, his protests feeble and more for show. 

* * *

Stuffing Will into a suit was a _great_ idea.

Will stuffing _him_ with his dick was a wonderful fantasy Hannibal was working towards single-mindedly.

Hannibal had no problem with seeking something more with Will, with the amazing way they got along with each other and the array of topics they could discuss.

He was once on the fence between framing, killing or eating Will no matter how brilliant of a partner the man could be then -

Hannibal loved being penetrated more than the act of doing so to another - something few believed in even if he told them himself... and if there was anything he loved more it was being stuffed with a nice, big cock.

Will's massive dick just cemented his decision to aim for a _Happy End._

_Once Will accepted his becoming...._

Hannibal sighed longingly as he watched Will turn and inspect himself in the mirror, inwardly swooning at the sight of Will having so much _confidence_ and pride in himself. 

The tight fit of that suit that accentuated a trim waistline and broad shoulders, the slicked-back curls and lack of glasses to reveal those soulful eyes and carefully trimmed beard - 

If Hannibal was a lesser man he would have lose his composure but he was a disciplined man and would have strength...

"Hannibal? Are you fine?" 

Hannibal blinked, startled at how close Will was to him. He smiles, a light flush visible on his tanned skin.

"I apologise, Will. I was somewhat distracted by my thoughts... _Forgive me,"_ Hannibal absently licked his lips, unable to stop himself from running his fingers down the sleek line of Will's arm when it was offered to him before finally taking it coyly in hand.

"It's fine," Will murmured, a light grin dancing across his face as his eyes roved over Hannibal's subtle red and black suit, approval in his eyes.

Hannibal puffed out his chest none too subtly, eager as always to present for Will. 

Will took it all in stride.

* * *

Hannibal's plans were off to a great start before some fool decided it was a great time to interrupt.

The event he was attending thankfully had no aggrandising nitwits for his Rolodex but was instead chock-full of his regular stalkers, which was expected but still unwelcome with his current seduction of Will.

People seemed to have the notion that Hannibal was lonely, that Will was bought company and were more than happy to try replacing him like the man was some kind of used _sponge_.

Franklyn being one of their main annoyances.

The man had been appearing everywhere Hannibal frequented recently and for someone as routine as Hannibal, it was easy to find him as his schedule rarely deviated.

Starting a courtship with Will only served to _encourage_ the cheese enamoured man to pursue Hannibal with greater urgency.

The man seemed to be under some impression of Hannibal being pressured into a relationship with Will no matter what and was determined to separate the two.

Hannibal resolved to foist Franklyn off to another psychiatrist, but he had yet to find one rude enough for that so alas - he had to suffer. He would never foist an annoying patient onto his other colleagues when they had yet to prove their rudeness; that would be _impolite_.

Still, he did so wish that Franklyn could fall for someone tall, dark and handsome and _leave him be._

"Hannibal, I didn't expect to see you here!" A slick voice gushed.

_Speak of the Devil - _Hannibal couldn't help the slight downward twitch of his lip that no one but Will noticed, judging by the assuring look that was returned.

"Mr Froideveaux, I can't say I did either. P-"

_"Please_, call me Frankyln," the short man _interrupted_, hands waving as he tried cosying up to Hannibal, only for Will to glare him off.

"He's _Lecter_ to you; _Doctor_ Lecter." Will snipped, impolite for Hannibal's sake.

Like a dog marking its territory, Will slid an arm around Hannibal's waist boldly, to which Hannibal was more than happy to allow, loving every bit of possessiveness the man exuded.

Let them talk.

Let them see. 

Will Graham is _his_.

"W-who are you anyway to stick so close to Doctor Lecter anyways?" Franklyn sneered, as if he was any better. "I'm his patient!"

Will snorted. "We're in a _relationship_."

Hannibal nearly swooned. He settled for doing a little jig in his mind palace instead.

His firm grip on Hannibal's trim waist closed the older in to prove a point, but Hannibal could feel the underlying tension beneath it and scent Will's nervousness.

Still, Will put in plenty of effort for him and Hannibal encouraged this new, dominant side of Graham, contentedly leaning into him, eyes soft with affection.

"He's just mooching off you, Doctor! Don't you see that we have more in common? We both like good cheese, good food-"

Popularity was a curse.

Hannibal tuned the blob of lard out, hoping that when he returned from his stroll through his mind palace the intermission would be over and they could continue on with a far better show.

Stressed animals that fed on dairy would not go well with any recipes he had in mind, being health conscious and all, Hannibal would rather not consume fatty foods where possible(- _marbled meats were a whole 'nother story all together_).

He couldn't but let out a sigh as he recalled the taste of wagyu sashimi in Japan - the delicate marbling, the buttery _melt-in-your-mouth_ sensation and rich flavour that came from a carefully cultivated and loved animal.

It was something he _had_ tried replicating with human flesh but was wholly unsuccessful given that the majority of humans simply _did not_ have the decadence of a stress-free life and fat to flesh ratio to pull off that taste of _cultured meat._

Unfortunate, but Hannibal supposed he could always visit Japan once more(- _this time with Will_) and oh, wouldn't it be fun to show off how creative the Japanese could get with their lives? 

Hannibal still had ancient scrolls of debauchery featuring octopi and _shibari_ that Will would surely love tying the way he did with his lures - the lewdness on par with the Greeks and their lasciviousness.

Will, as if agreeing, muttered some pleasantry or the other before guiding Hannibal off to their seats like a well-trained pup.

Hannibal smiled, utterly besotted.

* * *

Will was very uncomfortable with all the attention everyone was giving him when he came out as Hannibal's apparent paramour(- _and soon to be lover_) to the high society.

Watching a seeming bachelor and composed man like Hannibal gravitate so obviously around Will was fascinating, even to Will himself. He admitted to being guilty of causing this fascination - having rejected the man's offers to a date multiple times till now.

That being said, he didn't appreciate the attention.

"What does he see in _you?"_

Nor the questions.

Will shrugged. "I ask myself the same thing. I guess being FBI and catching big bad men running around has its benefits."

Hannibal sighed dreamily at that, maroon eyes dark with hunger.

Will swallowed, pants feeling a little _too_ tight all of a sudden.

Luckily the tailored pair Hannibal had gotten for him had plenty of room for his third leg, which was making an unwelcome stand at the moment.

Hopefully no one would notice, and even more so that it wouldn't be prodding at Hannibal's enviably pert ass anytime.

That would be a scare of a lifetime for his poor doctor.

Sweaty cheese man helped in curbing any unwanted thoughts, as did the notion of an angry Jack in a hot pink sequined tutu.

Thankfully, the intermission was almost over, so Will had the excuse of leading Hannibal away from the crowd back to their private room without fear of being rude or attracting more attention than they already had.

The added bonus of being able to touch Hannibal so openly calmed most of the murderous thoughts in Will's head too.

* * *

"How did you find the event in all, Will?" Hannibal asked as they drove back to his Baltimore home where Will would spend the night - his dogs cared for by his neighbours for the time being.

"It was beautiful."

"Truly?" Hannibal mused, having sensed nothing but sincerity from Will despite knowing how focused the other had been on him the entire time.

"Yes. When seen through your eyes, it's like a whole new world. Even without understanding the language or the intricacies of the plot I can empathise with them through you; _feel_ the rising crescendo and waning of emotions -"

Will waxed poetic in a manner that made Hannibal wonder how much of him did Will empathise with and how deep he had dug(- _and how much more before he embraced his darkness like Hannibal did_).

"- didn't like that nosy patient of yours though," Will continued as Hannibal wandered back to current time, musing on non-murderous ways to get rid of Franklyn.

_Nor your fanatic throng of admirers _went unspoken but Will would never say such things at the start of their relationship... _yet._

"Sorry if I took any liberties with you." Will said, sounding not the least bit apologetic. "That patient of yours just kept on intruding into your space and I know how much you dislike the _rude _-"

Hannibal nods kindly. "Nothing to be forgiven, dear Will. We are_ in a relationship_, are we not? Lovers, if you will."

_"Y-yeah."_ Will did his best impression of a tomato.

_Though we haven't even fucked once _was sitting on the tip of his tongue, Will knew better than to blurt out such things at the beginning of their relationship.

"Would you be opposed to attending such events with me in the future?" Hannibal added on, pausing to look at Will - the car having halted at a red light.

The glow of the traffic lights added to Will's flush, though the man's voice was endearingly steady.

"Honestly, I'd be happy with simply having you cook for me or have a nice stroll in the woods with the dogs. I really don't care for fancy events, but if you have to for appearance's sake..." Will rubbed the bridge of his nose, missing his glasses. There was no hiding from Hannibal's eyes.

"I-I'd be there for you."

Hannibal couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face at that response.

For a man so adverse to human contact, purposely mingling with the snotty upper-crust of society for Hannibal's sake was as good as a declaration of loyalty. Hannibal couldn't help but feel touched and pleased at his own self at the same time.

Picking Will as his partner was an _excellent_ decision.

"Thank you, Will," Hannibal sighed, his Bentley purring as it sped up into the night.

Were they out of the car and on the street, Hannibal would have certainly given Will a kiss. _It was all about timing,_ but Hannibal supposed a good night kiss before bed and after Will left for his job would suffice.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheers, darlin'. Hope ya enjoyed the first chapter as much as I did~


	2. Swag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is a Bad Rolemodel who catches Feelings. It spread to Will, who also finds it incurable.
> 
> Also, Porn!
> 
> Also, Cannabilistic puns!
> 
> _It's humor to die for~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Warnings for purposeful animal neglect on Hannibal's part. He is not a rolemodel to any situation unless it's art and puns.
> 
> \- My priorities are simple:  
Food. Porn. Tea.  
*not necessarily in that order

Hannibal advances the next step of his plan when Will is busy with the investigation of their killer of the week.

With his parlour well stocked, his schedule filled and sounders complete, the Chesapeake Ripper would not be killing anytime soon. 

The dogs barked, bringing Hannibal out of his thoughts.

He nods down at them and continues clipping the leashes to their collars, noting the patient manner each dog had despite their wagging tails and restrained energy. 

Will had them trained well... to a point.

They were still bound to their instincts after all, as animals.

Hannibal disliked ill-mannered beings, animals inclusive(- _pampered, yappy dogs and nippy critters were the bane of his life_) but he had a soft spot for disciplined ones.

He made sure to bring them down the quiet path, having recalled Will's mention of having to wrestle his dogs off roadkill despite them being well-trained. 

To Hannibal that was a sign that Will's dogs still had more of their ancestor's instincts; the urge to kill and devour like true wolves.

His nose picks out the scent of the dead creature at the same time as Will's dogs. Hunger at the thought of more food.

Hannibal is nothing if not scheming, nothing if not indulging.

He remembers putting on a horrified demeanour when the canines lunged for a freshly dead deer on the roadside, with Winston in the lead when Will was there.

Helping to wrestle and wash Will's dogs down. Comforting the embarrassed man.

This time, there is no Will, so Hannibal doesn't lift a finger to stop them.

He is an enabling observer in the whole scheme of things.

The dead creature is - _was_ \- a great stag, its antlers broken and shattered. Soft innards splattered the ground and sightless eyes gazed up at Hannibal, the stench of death heavy in the air.

Hungry maws dig into cold flesh and Hannibal only watches, the scene replaced by him _as_ the stag and Will as a wolf, consuming him alive, devouring warm organs and drinking the blood from his cooling flesh.

He sighs, tugs at their leashes only when bare ribs were exposed to the dawn of a new day.

The dogs go quietly. They lick their muzzles, eyes gleaming with predatory glee. 

It was only a pity Will had never trained them to hunt with him. Hannibal thinks the mutts would have done a fine job.

Hannibal guides them home, a pleased smile on his face.

Feeding Will's ogs all that human flesh - _raw and cooked alike_ \- was an excellent idea.

Imagine the surprise he felt when only _one_ of the canines fell sick, mostly due to its advanced age than the roadkill, according to the impressed vet.

Hannibal wasn't even displeased at the skewed plan, not when Will's dogs had taken to him so nicely and played their parts out so well, earning him Will's gratitude and affection.

* * *

"People are staring," Will tells Hannibal when they walked the dogs together a week later.

They were not yet lovers for all of Will's proclamations and Hannibal's longing.

Contrary to popular belief, they had done nothing more than chaste kisses, nothing more than spend time with each other.

_Jack_ Crawford was the only sensible one who actually believed them, unlike the rest of the FBI team who had taken to ludicrous bets and assumptions.

Really, why would Hannibal penetrate Will when Will had so much _more_ to offer _him?_

Hannibal hides his true emotions with ease. It amuses him to watch Will strain against his own denial so tellingly.

See how desperate Will got as the days passed and Hannibal helpfully eroding Will's chains of restraint with crafted obliviousness.

They are not in a proper relationship yet.

A courtship would be a better phrase.

A week after Will's dog had fell sick.

A good month after they had tentatively decided on something more than close friends having conversations.

They were more like people going out on dates to test _compatibility_, but Hannibal knows that Will would not allow for someone else to try to get with him during this time.

Will already considers them in a relationship despite the lack of intimacy.

It's obvious from the possessive manner Will guards him with.

Hannibal just has to get Will to admit it aloud; confession is the first step to acceptance.

"They are just observing, as most are wont to do." Hannibal pacified. "Humans are curious creatures after all."

Winston barks in agreement. _Or not,_ Hannibal thinks as the mutt prances around Hannibal in an attempt to get his attention.

Will chuckles, noticing his dog's actions. 

Hannibal smiles, amused. "Let them look, Will. They're simply jealous of me being able to have someone like _you_ as my date."

"Nonsense." Will flushed, scoffing as he rubbed at his nose. There was a hint of flustered pride in his voice, which made Hannibal smug.

Sadly, Will's expression was obscured by his spectacles. "It's, uh, the other way round, really."

"I only speak the truth, dear Will," Hannibal says, hoping he didn't sound as cheesy as he seemed. Loving the fact that Will elevated him to such a high level all the same.

Will reddened, but accepted Hannibal's hand when it snaked down to wrap around his own. His thumb brushed against mechanic-callused hands, deft at repairing and creating.

Hannibal ignored the red flash of hair from his peripheral vision.

He would coax Will into a proper relationship by the end of this week, or he was not the Chesapeake Ripper!

* * *

Hannibal would hold off on a ginger-themed dinner for a while longer.

Freddie Lounds _had_ served Hannibal's needs excellently this time.

_Very_ well, in fact; if Hannibal was nicer, he would have sent her a fruit basket.

As it was she had to content herself with being a potential fruit basket because Hannibal had a profiler to _seduce_.

Will was fuming when Hannibal drove by the school to have lunch with him, ignoring the giggling throng of students as he gave Will his lunch and whisked him away for the hour.

"That red-headed fox is stalking us -" Will grumbled, slapping down her latest article, printed out by courtesy of Will, who knew Hannibal preferred paper to touchscreens.

Will ranted like a furious apostate, magnificent in his anger. A deity on the warpath.

Hannibal slotted the image for his fantasies of Will taking out his anger on him into a section of his mind palace. He then returned back to present to calm Will, who seemed at risk of popping a blood vessel with his rising temper.

That wouldn't be any good.

Hannibal had little interest in vegetables outside of the dining scene.

"Will," Hannibal began. "Shall we dig in? The food will get cold otherwise."

Will huffs, running a hand through those Botticelli curls of his, which made Hannibal swoon a little.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry 'bout that, Hannibal. It's been a stressful day."

Hannibal gave him a nod, apology accepted.

"I understand Will. That's what I am here for. As your friend and..."

"- lover. B-_boyfriend_." Will finished, the flushed tint of his face far outstripping the slight blush on Hannibal's.

Hannibal couldn't help but _pounce_.

"_Han-"_

Straddling Will's lap happily, the Lithuanian locked lips with Will, cutting him off.

The kiss was a delicate press of plush lips, chaste to Will's tense face before the profiler reacted. Sea-roughened hands grasped at Hannibal's back and the nape of his neck, directing the kiss.

"They'll see," Will gasped, but didn't stop kissing those pouty lips till the doctor melted into his hold.

"Let them." 

Hannibal could feel the moment Will's morale was boosted _very_ well.

Finally, Will took the lead, pleasing Hannibal by dominating their kiss with delightful fervour and his rising virility pushing against the crease of his ass. 

Hannibal squirmed atop that wonderfully large erection, lips curling up as he blushed coyly, expression every bit genuine as Will regained some molecule of wariness.

"I can't quite say I'm sorry for jumping you like that, my Will," Hannibal chuckled breathlessly, eyes dark.

_Encouraging_ Will's true self to come out and play rather than hide behind that pathetic front. "I was simply overwhelmed by your declaration of _us_."

"Y-you are- you -" 

_"Willing?_ Yes." Hannibal said, accent thick. 

Will's cock jumped.

Hannibal _accidentally _ground down on Will's dick when the man grabbed him by the forearms. Looming over him like a hungry wolf.

If they were not on school grounds Hannibal would have let Will rut him into the ground. As it was, they had an image to maintain and scaring Will off by going overtly sexual wasn't the right way.

_Slow and steady._

" ...kay." Will croaked, deciding to shut up with the protests and go with the flow. Which was hopefully to go home with Hannibal and progress further. He wasn't quite sure how much cock-blocking he could bear before he'd break.

They then finished their meal with Hannibal firmly seated on Will's lap, uncaring - like sitting on morning wood the size of a dachshund was a regular thing.

Admittedly, Will's erection flagged for the most part when Hannibal didn't react to his third leg, cheerily taking his time to feed Will bite sized pieces of sushi and sashimi like a concerned parent. 

How an older man could look so _cute_ while focused was inconceivable, but there are kinkier situations they could be in with a focused Hannibal and -

There goes another image for the wank bank _juuust_ in case Hannibal ran off like College Girlfriend #03 and Alana when she bumped into him after kissing him.

You really didn't think Alana rejected Will solely due to his instability right? She just applied logic when things didn't fit.

Will repaid Hannibal by feeding him bites of their meal in turn, though the inevitable groping and kissing _did_ make Will's dick rise again, hoping for some attention too.

Will ignored it as much as he could with his oblivious therapist shifting about on his lap as he kept their emptied lunchboxes away. 

It was sheer torture to not simply grab the doctor by his hips and rut into that perfect ass till he came and stained that ugly plaid suit -

Maybe he shouldn't have just shoved Hannibal off after they finished eating(- _but then Will would not have gotten the chance to be hand fed oysters from the blond_ -).

"Spend the night with me, dear Will?" Hannibal crooned.

Will's hand was steady on his hip when Hannibal drew him in for another kiss, eyes hazy with emotion.

His empathy picks up nothing but sincerity. Lust. Affection. The rich red of passion, desire and _love_.

_It scares him so much -_

No one has ever _looked_ at him like that; felt for him in such a manner that didn't leave Will feeling dirty and wanting to _run_.

\- but Will is not a coward, not anymore.

"I..._ I_ \- yeah," Will says, dazed. _Anything for you._

_Perfect_, both men thought.

* * *

"Hannibal, are you _sure?"_ Will asked again.

Hannibal wanted to assure him with some good mushroom tea. Abigail took well to _that_ therapy.

There was no cause for concern in Hannibal's opinion. That gloriously sized-up endowment was the massive cherry on the special cupcake known as Will Graham.

While Hannibal wanted to pet Will for being so cute with his worries, Will felt like he needed to explain his fears _again_.

With more clarity and less stuttering when Hannibal gazed at him so prettily. _So trustingly._

Maybe Hannibal didn't get the memo while he was feeding Will, being too determined to feed Will properly than care about the massive _snake in his pants_ but...

Basically, there was a reason why Will used toys and discreet prostitutes to get off. 

Lord, if Freddie Lounds got hold of this piece of news Will would never be able to step foot from his house again.

In fact, he would have to move back to Louisiana with his seven dogs and _leave_ Hannibal, **no**, find some way to _take_ Hannibal back with him.

_Hannibal cared for him right? He would -_

"Look," he continues. "I understand if you change your mindㄧ"

_Please don't._

Hannibal looks amused. "Will, you should know by now that I want you; all of you - mind and body. I _won't_ change my mind."

_Please don't._

Saying so, Hannibal moved closer to Will, cupping the man through his pants to rub at his growing erection, smiling at the promising size of it.

"Unless... you would like a demonstration?"

_...Please do._

It was certainly bigger than what Hannibal had imagined - and he was nothing if glad that Will had chosen to share this joy with him.

"I think you do," Hannibal answered his own question in a disgustingly chipper tone, like he wasn't fondling something that could spring out and poke his eye out if he rubbed a little more.

"I-I ugh, um, you really don't m-_mind_?"

Pushing Will back down into the couch, Hannibal sank to his knees between Will's spread legs, smiling slyly.

"No." 

It was like something out of his lewd fantasies, to have his confident anchor of a psychiatrist on his knees, eagerly making a mess of himself just to have a taste of Will's cock.

"Not at all," the Lithuanian purred, long-fingered hands massaging the tension from Will's thighs as he maintained eye contact, sharp teeth nipping at Will's zipper to pull it down in a smooth motion.

_Oh fuck._

"Yes please." Hannibal replied calmly to Will's outspoken swearing, though the spark in his eyes belayed his true eagerness.

_Well, Hannibal was down to being dicked by his big dick, _Will confirmed near hysterically as his cock leapt out like a one-eyed Jack in the box. 

Very unsexy if you asked Will, but Hannibal freakin' _swooned_ like a fair maiden - as much as a disciplined man would swoon, that is.

He swallowed in time with Hannibal as the older man eyed the bobbing cock at half-mast, easily thicker than his wrist and _still not fully erect -_

"R-_r__eally__-?!"_ Will squeaked out, face flushed at his normally composed psychiatrist's easy acceptance of his size.

"Of course, dear Will," Hannibal purred, rubbing his cheek against Will's length happily, his own slacks tented as he nuzzled at that fat cock, determined to take in as much of Will's scent and dick as he could. 

Too bad Will didn't have a foreskin, or Hannibal would have happily peeled it back with his lips. _Well, no matter._

"It is bigger than most but..." Hannibal trailed off, taking Will's impressive dick in hand.

He noted with much delight that he couldn't even wrap his fingers around it when it was fully erect, having to use both hands to circle around Will's dick due to its sheer girth.

Bigger than the version of Will he had in his mind palace.

Hannibal took a second to adjust _that_ issue.

"I will do my best," he promised honestly.

Saying so, Hannibal mouthed gently at the head, switching between lapping gently at the slit to taste the dripping precome and suckling at the tip, all the while keeping an eye on Will to gauge his reactions.

It was only fair if Hannibal catered to his needs the way he would train Will to serve his after all.

* * *

Will Graham is very grateful to be alive and with his ridiculously handsome psychiatrist who liked him and was willing to go to great lengths to gain his affections.

Knowing his rather _sizeable_ problem down there, Will would have simply contented with Hannibal's company and perhaps some heavy petting(- _mutual handjobs! his inner pervert cheered_), but never did he imagine his doctor to be so _accepting_ with his... deformity.

Only prostitutes would take his massive endowment as a bonus - he had learnt as such from experience, not to mention that his instability was a turn off for anyone else kind(- _or kinky_) enough to overlook his _physical_ traits.

It was why he refused to sleep with Margot despite her offering, only deciding on artificial insemination when the Verger lady gave in and explained her plight to him.

Sure, it hurt that she only saw him as a means to an end, but he had Hannibal now, who cared so much more for him than _that_.

Having Hannibal worship his dick was wholly unnecessary(- _Will would have settled for some groping and a hand, but Hannibal was adamant on taking all of Will, instability, dogs and deformity_) - but very appreciated, and Will promised himself to reciprocate sometime soon - _maybe once Hannibal got his mouth off his dick._

Out of curiosity, Will pushed a little further, enjoying the way Hannibal's lips had begun to stretch obscenely around his thick shaft.

It was like watching him try to suck off the fat end of one of his fancy wine bottles with how poorly it could fit down Hannibal's mouth, much less his throat; _lewd_ and unfairly arousing.

It was quite unnecessary for Hannibal to try fitting everything down said throat(-_or ass, Will's mind added brightly_), but Will was extremely grateful and made sure to tell Hannibal as such.

Before he could get out more than some unintelligent stuttering, Hannibal opened his mouth wide and _swallowed, _going down valiantly on Will's hard cock, teeth carefully sheathed.

Will groaned at the encompassing tightness around him, silken and hot with a hint of fang; _better than any fleshlight -_ hands sinking down into surprisingly soft hair and gripping before he came back to himself. 

He quickly tugged Hannibal _off_ his dick, fearful of actually choking his maybe-boyfriend into unconsciousness. 

That would _not_ be the way to go, no matter what the kinkier side of the internet claimed.

Yes, Will watched porn. _Specifically ones that catered to older blond men getting rawed by younger ones. Pathetic, really, watching mere copies of his therapist get fucked because he believed he could never get the real thing... till now._

Hannibal fucking _pouted._

Well, it was more of a moue of plush lips but it still counted, right?

"I don't have a gag reflex," the man explained snootily and dove back down to swallow him all the way down to the root as if to prove a point.

Hannibal's hot mouth stretched impossibly wide to accommodate his still growing dick deeper into the clench of his throat, that high nose mere inches from from Will's thatch of pubic hair. 

_Point taken,_ Will mused.

Unfortunately, Hannibal only managed a good half in the end, the rest of the massive phallus hanging heavy and imposing but deft hands made sure the remainder of Will's dick wouldn't feel left out.

If Will's soul wasn't getting sucked out of his dick, he'd say that his psychiatrist had been practising(- _and god that would be so fucking hot to watch **his** prim and proper man practice taking him, choking and swallow cock in that fancy mansion of his while Will sipped at his whiskey in the future_). 

He can barely speak, staring in wonder and awe as Hannibal fitted slightly less than half of his massive cock in his mouth(-_ was going for more like a cock-hungry slut_), his lips a red seam around his dick as he swallowed hungrily, tongue laving at the underside then _all around_ like some cock-sucking champ.

Will suddenly feels an irrational spurt of jealousy at anyone else having Hannibal this way too. There was no way Hannibal got so experienced _by himself._

_Maybe they were the ones to teach Hannibal,_ a darker voice rumbled. _Taught him how to take cock like a good whore - _

Vindictively, Will tightened his grip on Hannibal's head, thrusting and forcing another quarter of his cock down Hannibal's throat, wishing he could force everything in; fuck the man till he couldn't _speak_, couldn't _walk, feeling _Will for days -

In the distance he hears whining, either from him or Hannibal he isn't sure but the noise serves to distract Will.

He shudders, pulling himself out from that dangerous line of thoughts.

He doesn't let Hannibal go, but...

\- Hannibal doesn't gag or anything. 

_No gag reflex_ at its finest.

<strike>He probably can't breathe.</strike> Hannibal just _takes_ it all, willing and eager, hands clutching on Will's thighs as he peered up at him with dilated eyes, the red so dark it was like burgundy; blood in the moonlight.

Pleading, begging to be filled.

Stuffed to the brim.

Will needs no empathy to understand _that_; he prides himself on being an _understanding_ man and is more than happy to give Hannibal whatever he needs.

Just grazing his empathy across his lover's mind is more than enough to tell Will everything. Hannibal wants to be full all the time.

And _fuck_ if that isn't one hell of a power trip.

Will would provide, for as long as the doctor would have him(- _and even beyond then, a tiny part of him mutters, not wanting let go of Hannibal, if at all._)

* * *

If Hannibal loves anything other than Will, it would be teasing him.

He continued sucking off Will, allowing the man to fuck his mouth as he pleased, intending to pull off just before the man came as a tease. 

Would Will blush? Plead? Get angry?

But he could never entirely predict Will.

When Hannibal tried backing off - Will simply didn't _let_ him. 

Cruelly, the man held him in place, forcing Hannibal to _take_ all of him regardless of what he could handle at the moment.

Hannibal loved it, _loved_ it as he choked, unable to handle Will's size, throat muscles clamping down tight on Will's shaft, milking him unwillingly.

Loved it even when his vision blurred and the walls of his control shook, trembling.

He could only swallow more and _more_, unable to do anything else. Breathless and stuffed full of Will's cock, an object to slake Will's baser desires.

Maroon eyes gaze up at Will through thick gold lashes clumped with tears, muffled whimpers making Will release the other hastily.

_Regretfully_, Hannibal notes at the twitching of callused fingers, mildly disappointed that Will hadn't simply just doubled back before Hannibal could back off.

Hannibal could sense that Will would have yanked out; _fled_ were it not for him already being pressed against the couch and Hannibal's firm hands holding him down.

"Hannibal, I-"

Hannibal petted his leg gently, like trying to soothe a frightened animal as he pulled off, coughing lightly when he tried and failed to speak.

Will tried for an apologetic demeanour even if his cock betrayed him by unhelpfully spurting out more cum in copious streams, splattering over those high cheekbones and soft, parted lips.

In Will's defence, it had been a long time since he had a willing partner.

Nonplussed, Hannibal wiped delicately at his face with the back of his hands like a cat, even licking at Will's come in a feline manner.

_"I... apologise_. It seems I need more _practice_ before I can take you fully, dear Will." He sighs breathily, the stain spreading across the front of his pants suddenly all too obvious to Will.

Still, there was no negativity in his tone or gaze, only a sweet curiosity as he smirked up at Will, lapping up a stray trickle from his fingers as he caught Will's cum, pink chasing white. Devoid of any shame.

"You wouldn't mind helping, I hope."

Will gulped at the intensity of Hannibal's gaze.

Did that include stretching out Hannibal's hole too?

The near tangible image of _helping_ to stretch out that plush ass to accommodate his dick -

Would Hannibal take it stoically or would he squirm and cry at the intrusions?

_God, that would fuel his wet dreams for days._

"No, not at all," Will replies, heart racing a mile a minute at seeing Hannibal come undone for his sake.

It's not nervousness that sends his emotions into overdrive.

It's **_anticipation_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the wonderful people who came by to check out this story and for all your kind comments. I look forward to seeing more of ya~
> 
> Here's to hoping y'all found the smut satisfactory(- and the 1% of plot). No refunds given though - send a complaint to the IRS if you require one.
> 
> How many puns did you find(?) by the way?
> 
> Correct answer gets a treat!
> 
> PS:: I didn't count either~


End file.
